<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>after dark by a_dino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136460">after dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dino/pseuds/a_dino'>a_dino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, dream saves george, dream takes a hint, george had trouble expressing himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dino/pseuds/a_dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george may not be the best at expressing his emotions<br/>their relationship might not start of on a smooth road<br/>and they definitely have some unresolved feelings to figure out<br/>———<br/>“what are we?” </p><p>“i don’t know, lovers maybe?”</p><p>“maybe?”</p><p>“maybe.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after a comment made by friends, george decides to take a walk to the store. <br/>it’s after dark <br/>dream comes to the rescue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george had decided to do a late stream with dream. they goofed around for a long time, like they always do on multiple occasions. see george wasn’t mad until after sapnap and others joined the server. until he saw how dream acted around them as compared to when he was alone with geroge. to george, it felt like the world had turned against him. as sapnap and punz had repeatedly killed him, with no reason behind it, he found himself growing annoyed. </p><p>“dream tell them to stop!” he pleaded to the big man. he relied on dream so much, expecting him to defend him in an instant, because that’s how their friendship worked. it was the type of relationship where they cared so much for each other, where they were both used to being affectionate towards each other.<br/>
that was until sapnap made a comment that set george off. </p><p>“you can’t compete with me george, you never even made it to top ten in mcc.” he said it so seriously, and dream laughed. he laughed at him, he laughed at the fact that george was the worst of the three. that he would never live up to everyones standards, and he was merely the shadow of dream and sapnap. he felt the overwhelming pit that grew in his stomach, what felt like someone punching him in the gut repeatedly. he was so emotionally hurt that he started to panic.</p><p>he stayed silent, not saying a single word as the conversation continued. his hands trembled ever so slightly and he was deep in thought, unable to process what was happening. he wanted to so badly speak up, defend himself even though dream wasn’t. but it hit him like that, dream hadn’t defended him like he usually does. instead he laughed with sapnap, laughed at him, and so the thoughts clogged his mind in the worst possible way. </p><p>he removed himself from the discord, not ever saying a goodbye to the group. it was the one night that george had ended a stream without explanation, and it left many viewers bewildered by his sudden mood change. george walked away from his setup and slumped onto his bed. he was truly conflicted with himself and he wanted to scream into his pillow, which he almost did. </p><p>“I should get some food..” he said to himself. there was a store a few blocks away from his house. close to dreams house..</p><p>he shook his head and dismissed the sudden thought and instead went downstairs and looked in the fridge for any leftovers. the fridge stood empty handed, george never cooked for himself and relied on gas station food and leftovers from restaurants. it was quite unhealthy of him, and he debated going out to the store. </p><p>after all, he was going out after dark. it had started to get dark after 7PM in the winter. he quickly put on some small snow boots and his sweater, wrapping a light scarf around himself. it was snowing, and it fell slowly, hitting the ground as it built up with the others that had already fallen. it was truly beautiful, how the snow glistened in the moonlight, and how they seemingly built beautiful paths of white down the neighborhood. it was almost as if a blizzard were going to form, but instead it was calm rather than raging. </p><p>george exhaled, and watched as the cold caused his breathe to appear as a thin puff of smoke. his cheeks had begun to take on a pink shade plastered on his already pale skin. he started to walk down the street and towards a small and narrow street. he had shortcuts to his favorite places, and he’d often take the time to go alone when his mind was clouded. </p><p>he walked for a couple minutes, his snow boots leaving prints in the snow as the quietness around him filled with small crunches caused by the contact with the snow. then the sound doubled, it was as if he had four legs now, and the crunching grew louder. george slowly turned to look behind him, seeing a taller man walking behind him. the man looked away as soon as george turned around, and he panicked for a second. he couldn’t make out any facial features as it was dark around them and the man had a beanie on that covered his hair. </p><p>he was conflicted once again, and in that instant wanted to walk back home, but he was already far enough to where he could just walk one more street and be at his destination. the footsteps only grew louder, and it seemed like the man had started to walk faster. george closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. he wanted to so badly curl into himself in that moment, and pretend that he was at home with his dog. he wish he had never left his house, and he cursed himself for leaving that discord call. </p><p>george swiftly turned around and started to walk the opposite direction, deciding he would walk back home. the man stopped in his tracks and as george walked past him, he continued to stare. george walked for a bit and exhaled in relief as he heard the footsteps fade. he was ok, and he would just go home. an arm grabbed george’s hood and pulled him roughly to the ground. he struggled against the man and whimpered as he was being manhandled. the man searched george, patting him down and moving his hands lower and lower. george whimpered and fought back, pushing against the man who was breathing heavily against him. george took a swing at the man and knocked him to the side. he quickly got on his feet and started to run towards the store, only slightly looking behind him as he saw the man pull out a sharp object that reflected in the moonlight. </p><p>he ran as fast as he could, clutching his scarf in his other hand. he ran like his life depended on it, and it did. he ran so that he could go back home later that night, to his dog, to his family, to his friends. to dream, he ran for dream. all he could think about was dream, his laugh, his smile, and his affection towards him.  it was like his life flashed before his eyes, all the moments he had spent with dream, he wanted to experience more, wanted to make more memories. george wanted to tell dream, about how upset he was and why he was so sensitive. how he loved the big man with all his heart but was never able to tell him. he wanted to hug him, and in return be vulnerable around him. he ran until he could reach his best friend.  he ran for dear life. </p><p>george bursted through the doors of the store, hearing the dingle of the bell that was attached to the door, panting as he looked around for staff, but to no avail. he walked deeper into the store, hoping he could find someone and explain the situation. he was shaking and simply wanted the comfort of another human being. he heard the door jingle again, and he saw the same man enter the store, looking around, hunting george down. george ran into a different aisle and pulled out his phone. he pondered for a second, his phone cursor hovering over drenas contact which read ‘clay’ before sighing and calling the big man. </p><p>the line rang for a few seconds before dream picked up. “george? what’s going on?” george could hear the clicks of a keyboard from the other line, and he cursed himself, knowing dream was still playing with the others </p><p>“are you busy right now?” george almost whispered, he kept walking so that he could put distance between him and his assailant. </p><p>“a little bit, do you need something? why did you suddenly leave?” dream started to question him, the man himself a bit confused by george’s tone. george started to breathe heavily and he looked around him to make sure he was safe. </p><p>“i need your help, please, someone is following me”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. my preciousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“let’s go home”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream had never ran so fast in his life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“hold on please, i’m on my way!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he didn’t think twice before leaving his setup, abandoning the boys who were questioning him on the other side. he had only thrown a jacket over himself, already having his hoodie on in the first place. his snow boots trudged through the snow which was already piling up slowly. he only lived a couple streets from where george was currently stranded, and if he ran to his fullest limit, he could make it there on time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">he has a knife dream, i don’t know what to do!” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“is no one around?” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“no.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god george was so stupid, why on earth would he risk going out after dark. dreams blood rushed to his face, he felt the cold air turn his cheeks a light shade of pink. he was almost there, just a little more. he put all his strength into his legs, he ran to reach george on time. he had almost forgotten about the steel baseball bat he was carrying. dream wasn’t playing around when it came to george. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george was his weakness</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he turned the corner and finally saw the store up ahead, making sure to look both ways before running across the street. there he saw a man standing outside, he was leaning against a street pole, and looked intently into the store. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“i’m scared dream.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream walked past the man and practically burst into the store. he looked like a madman, walking in with a baseball bat, looking in every direction to find his best friend.he searched every aisle up and down, and although each aisle was stocked, dream didn’t find what he was looking for. everything looked empty, until he turned into the candy section, spotting the smaller man at the end of the aisle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they ran at each other, and once close enough, dream embraced george, crushing him with his arms. the long awaited contact was expressed in a singular hug that lasted more than any ordinary greeting. george wouldn’t let go, he attached himself to dream so tightly that pulling him off would also be a struggle. he thought about how petty he was for getting upset, of course they were joking, they had to be. his eyes started to water as he felt his heart hit against his chest, the smell radiating from dreams hoodie was all he could smell, and he tightened his grip around dreams chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream felt how george pushed himself further in, and he too tightened his grip on the smaller boy. he was ok, and he would get him home safe. dream pushed george away softly, looking into his eyes with a worried expression. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“are you ok?” dream finally asked, breaking the silence. george nodded and wiped his eyes </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes. now that you’re here, i’m fine.” george smiled widely. they looked into each other’s eyes before realizing how close they had stayed. george took a few steps back and cleared his throat, looking out through the windows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“come on, let’s go home.” dream grabbed george’s hand, pulling him along towards the exit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wait, dream he’s-“ george was cut off when dream pushed through the exit doors. the man who had been pursuing george stood from where he was leaning and glared at dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dreams grip on the baseball bat hardened, and he felt as george’s hand tightened over his own hand. he could feel george shuffle behind him, hiding behind his tall figure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream suddenly had an idea</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he pulled george in front of him, turning him so that he was facing dream, then pulled him into a hug. dream traced his hand over george’s brown locks of hair, and moved them down towards his neck. he tilted george’s head to the side and rested his lips onto his neck. the boy under him tensed up, and he let out heavy breathes as dream proceeded to suck on his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as dream did this, he glanced up at the man, glaring at him with evil eyes. he continued to kiss at george neck, biting harder as to leave a mark, and when he did, he looked up at the man, smirking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“get the fuck out of here before i beat your fucking ass.” dream said coldly. the man started to walk towards them, and dream quickly pushed george behind him, raising up his bat at the man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m not kidding, fuck off.” dream said in a more serious tone. he stepped closer to the man, and suddenly towered over him. the man stepped back and gritted his teeth. after a moment, he quietly turned around and walked the other way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george sighed loudly and gripped onto dreams sleeve. they waited a bit to make sure the coast was clear before letting their guard down. george hugged dream, he pushed himself against his chest and whimpered quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“thank you, thank you so fucking much.” he cried out softly. all dream could do was look down at george, wrapping his arms around him and embracing him once again. they stayed like that for a bit, before dream squatted down and suddenly picked george off his feet, which startled the boy as he quickly grabbed onto dreams shoulders to keep a balance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george’s chest pressed into dreams chest, and the bigger man supported george’s legs by putting his arms under them. george’s head rested on dreams shoulders, and he let himself get carried by dream in such a manner. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream whispered into george’s ear, “you’re ok now. you’re house is far, we’ll go back to mine.” his voice was soft, and he held george so carefully. he truly cared about his friend, in a deeper way, something far away from just friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george pressed his face into dreams neck, taking in his smell again, and placed a small kiss before turning the other way as the taller boy started walking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it started to snow again, and this time the flakes landed on top of george and dreams head. they kept falling, landing so gently on the pavement where all the other flakes where resting. dreams boots crunched as he made a footstep path home, and he kept a close eye out as he walked down the dark street, carrying his preciousness to safety. the wind picked up a little, and a storm would soon stir up later that night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but george wasn’t cold</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just wanted to take the time and say i would gladly accept constructive criticism for my writing :) i hope this is as well written as i intend it to be</p><p> </p><p>i enjoy reading all your comments &lt;3 thank you for the support</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. good enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the beauty of nature can overlap with complex emotions<br/>it can overwhelm you to where you burst out with a river of feelings you never thought you felt<br/>it’s artistic in the way that even it can shape into something as beautiful as the feeling of love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was the beautiful scenery that really set the mood that night. the wind had started to gradually die down, and the flakes of snow that fell slowly multiplied. the trees were covered in a thick white coat of snow, but the lights that hung around them were still brightly lit. christmas would come in about two weeks, and the neighborhood wrapped lights all around the park trees. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream had decided to take a different path home, a more open and well lit trail through a park. he knew that the christmas lights would be on, and as they came into view, he began to slow down at the beginning of the trail. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george shuffled, having had his head buried into dreams shoulder. the sudden change of walking rhythm caught his eyes attention, and he looked up as dream came to a full stop. dream put george down, and once the boy had both feet on the ground, dream turned around, squatting down slightly so his back was towards george. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hop on my back, so we can see the lights together.” his voice was sweet like honey, and george was used to dream saying cheesy things all the time. they always flirted in a joking manner, but this time, dream said it with pure truthfulness. he truly wanted to cherish this moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george hopped onto dreams back, and the taller boy interlocked his arms around george’s legs to fully support him. the smaller boy put his hands on dreams shoulders, and once settled, dream turned slowly towards the trail of trees. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george gasped slightly at the sudden change in lighting. it was truly gorgeous, the sight in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the trees had a lengthy set of golden christmas lights wrapped all around them. to him, the lights were close to a white color and they appeared dull, but this was his normal. nonetheless, they were still beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream started to walk down the trail slowly, and his boots left prints in the snow, a mark that they walked down this path at some point during its whole existence. suddenly, dream thought about george. he was always thinking of george, but he recognized the color of the lights, and he frowned. george couldn’t see the golden color the lights radiated, and that upset him very so. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the benches in between every few trees were covered in snow, and every so often, they’d pass by mini statues or monuments that the park had installed. george’s heart beat against his chest, and this was the type of moment you’d put in a movie where the two main characters realize they’re in love. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he thought about his own feelings, and he clenched his teeth. he was a coward, and he fully took on that title. there was no way he could tell dream about his true feelings towards him. he couldn’t just tell dream how much the taller man meant to him, how he loved his stupid wheezes, his intolerable flirting and his ability to make george feel safe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">there was so much he wanted to tell him, and his face twisted into a frown as he considered this moment being the one and only opportunity. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what happened earlier? why’d you leave?” dream broke the silence, snapping george out of his thoughts. the boy had forgotten all about his little disappearance and he sighed as he lay his head against dreams shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“nothing, i-i just got annoyed i guess.” the boy blurted out. he hated making a big deal of things and would’ve much rather left the topic buried in the snow. the taller boy kept walking slowly through the trail,the trees endlessly kept coming, wearing their bright lights. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“about?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“the comments, the killing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">silence </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“was it what sapnap said?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george’s eyes widened slightly. he had also forgotten about the dreadful comment his friend made towards him. the boys always joked around that way, but somehow that hit too close to home for george. he struggled so much with self-confidence, and he truly believed he threw the mcc win for the team. he remembered almost breaking down when he saw the winners racket. yet he was truly proud of dream, the most proud one of everyone for his best friend. george only wished that was him up there with dream. he also wished his team would’ve at least come in second or third place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his hand clenched as he held a handful of dreams jacket. his heart hurt, it felt painful. it felt like there was a heavy weight in his stomach, and his cheeks felt wet. they felt wet, as the tears fell out of his eyes. he hadn’t noticed his eyes watering in the first place, and the tears fell rapidly down his face. he made no noise as they marked dreams sweater with dark spots. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george thought about the various comments he’d see on his posts, people calling him the dead weight in the group, the useless bait, how he dragged the team down, and how he was merely the shadow of dream and sapnap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“george, look.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the crying boy raised his head up again and looked in front of him once again. his eyes widened more than before, and the tears slipped out fully, running down his face like a slow stream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the color of the trees had coincidentally changed colors, and they were now a royal blue color. they changed one after the other, and they saw as the trees in the distance went from gold to blue in color. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“now you can see them, in their true nature right?” dream smiled as he said this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that was george’s breaking point. he began to cry out loud now, letting out sobs as he so desperately tried to wipe the tears away, but they only kept coming. the whimpers and cry’s rang through dreams ears, and he smiled sadly as he came to a stop again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he let george cry on him, and he felt as the boy grabbed onto dreams jacket, burying his face back into his shoulder to muffle his cries. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why are you crying?” he asked george</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he heard the hiccups that escaped his mouth, they blocked off the words he was trying to let out. he cried for about another minute, trying to calm himself down and control his breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i-i just w-want t-to be g-good enou-gh” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dreams heart shattered at his bestfriends cries. he was confused as to why george had these sudden thoughts in his head, and he knew that sapnap and him had taken it too far with the jokes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he started to walk again, and he saw as the trail started to reach an end ahead, they would soon be at dreams house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m sorry if we went too far with the jokes gogy, we never meant to make you feel like this, we had no idea how you really felt about that.” and dream meant it, he was truly sorry and disappointed in himself for laughing along and following up on the jokes. he knew george was sensitive, and the last thing he wanted was for george to compare himself to everyone else. after all, they were all friends, and they never flexed their skills on others. they were just trying to have fun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george kept crying, sniffling as the tears started to come to a stop. he didn’t have the words to explain how he was feeling right now, but dream knew what he was trying to say. he put himself in george’s shoes, and between you and me, dream knows george the best. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“george, you’re enough. you’re more than enough. please, don’t compare yourself to anyone. you are unique, you are special, and no one in the world will ever be like you, and you can never be like anyone else. because you are your own person, and i like who you are. that comment was out of line coming from both of us, and we in no way wanted you to feel like you’re nothing. we love you george, i love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george’s eyes widened again, and his heart practically burst out of his chest. he was confused though, and couldn’t tell if dream was just saying that or if he truly meant it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you george, i love everything about you. i mean it, no jokes this time.” the blood quickly rushed to dreams face as he spoke, but he knew that confessing while the lights surrounded them showed the beauty in their relationship. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he felt as george grabbed his head with one hand, running his fingers through dreams golden locks. george planted a kiss on the side of dreams head and then lay his own back on dreams back . he put his arms on the other side of dreams shoulders and rested them over his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream kept walking as they reached the end of the trail, and he turned the corner as his house came into view. the warmness of george on his back prevented him from feeling cold, and he was glad he could keep george safe, carrying him as if he were a child. he simply wanted to hold him closer, cuddling and caressing him to show the smaller boy how precious he truly was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you too, clay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no jokes this time </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’m taking the time to say that you should ALWYAS respect people’s privacy. what happened is in no way ok and even if the information was fake, it still doesn’t change the fact that people would go out of their way to make someone feel uncomfortable. i<br/>these people need to be RESPECTED. if they want their life to be private they have all the right to set boundaries. PLEASE do not overstep them, leave them be and if you see any posts regarding his private information, do not repost or talk about them, simply report and move on.</p><p>i understand that this is a fanfic, and as a writer, i’m sure that many other writers use people/characters as a basis for their work or improvement in writing. this fic does revolve around them, but there are also boundaries when it comes to this. do not sexualize them on stream, or comment under their posts about things like this. this is simply for fun and a fictional piece of writing. do not ship people in real life, and again, please respect them :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. cornflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>colors can be wonders <br/>but imagination will always surpass what you cannot directly see with the eye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george climbed off the boys back, putting one feet on the ground at a time to balance himself. While dream fumbled with his keys, george’s eyes scanned the outside of dreams house. flower pots covered empty pavement room, snow covering the dead flowers. george only wished he could see the color of the flowers when they had originally bloomed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bushes which were well trimmed, grass that was in healthy condition, they all made up dreams cozy brick house in the summer. it was far different from george’s house, he always thought of it looking monotone, and he never really put any work into decorating it. after all, he couldn’t see many colors and it would confuse him to try and figure it out on his own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he spotted a blue cornflower that sat in its own little pot, placed in front of the large window to the side of the door. the snow had yet to touch it, and it seemed perfectly healthy despite the raging snow in the winter. if george had a favorite flower, it would be that. he could easily see the different shades of blue the flower possessed, standing out in his own eyes. flowers, trees, bushes, nature in general, it had a language of its own. though he couldn’t make out every single color, he knew that regardless it looked beautiful in everyone else’s eyes. george walked over to the little pot and grabbed it, taking it inside with himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream waited for him to come inside, smiling as he saw george’s eyes sparkle by the sight around him. small creeks that came from the wood floor covered the silence around them, and as george placed the flower pot on the kitchen counter, he felt his heart start to pound. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“george..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dreams voice, soft like a feather, caught george’s attention, and he turned slowly to face the taller man. george felt as dream placed his lips onto his own, pushing into the smaller man until he was fully backed into the wall. they touched and pressed on each other, engulfing their bodies in a warmth like no other and they kept shifting to create some sort of friction between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george returned the kiss, opening his mouth slightly to let dream explore the inside, going deeper as he tilted his head to the side. dream was like an explorer, making sure to touch every single part of george mouth, never once backing away to let the older breathe. he was determined, and continued to kiss away at george’s needs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the smaller boy let out small whimpers, feeling as dream started to back away from the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pulling away, a trail of saliva followed dreams mouth as they breathed heavily, releasing small bits of awkwardness into the air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the two boys hadn’t even bothered to close the front door before ensuing a passionate make out session. this time, dream made sure to close and lock his front door before turning back to george, a melting mess against the wall. green emerald eyes stared into chocolate brown ones, and dream couldn’t resist anymore. he wanted to take a bite out of this chocolate bar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream picked up the small boy with a quick motion, and george wrapped his legs around the others waist. they connected once again, their eagerness preventing them from even making it into dreams bedroom. once inside, george was placed onto the soft mattress where dream slept, never once letting their kiss break. the younger pulled away, panting as he looked down at george’s beautiful form. he was sprawled on the bed, using his arms to support himself to dreams height, his cheeks flushed with tints of pink and red, and eyes full of lust for the bigger boy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream licked his lips as he analyzed george’s body, something that set the smaller boy over the edge. dream pulled at george’s shirt, and lifted it up a bit before stopping again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“is it ok if i take this off?” he asked the flustered boy. george nodded and helped take off his own shirt, his heart pounded more and more by the second. comments that dream made would only set him off more, and he felt safe as dream planted small kisses on his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dream bit areas of george’s chest, leaving love bites on his pale snow white skin. the boy under him squirmed as dream pushed his knee in between george’s legs, rubbing up on his crotch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>mmf</em>- dream..” george moaned quietly. the bites on his chest and neck stung a bit, but the pleasure he would soon feel would be immeasurable. dream crawled up and kissed george again, slipping his tongue in george’s mouth as their tongues swirled around each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the older reached down and started to unzip dreams pants, his cheeks flaming as dreams hands trailed down his thigh. dream unzipped and pulled down the smaller boys pants, taking his length in his hand as he pumped up and down, never once breaking the kiss. the moans that george let out resonated between their mouths, and george took dreams length in his own hand, interlocking their hands as they pumped their cocks against each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was a hot mess, and george arched his back as he chased his orgasm. dream broke the kiss, moving down to the boys neck and biting down on it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>ah</em>! d-dream!” george moaned loudly, making dream pump faster with his hand. he felt as george let go of their lengths, instead grabbing onto the bed sheets, his other hand took a few strands of dreams blonde locks and he pulled at them slightly from the stimulation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they felt as their orgasms started to erupt, making their way up as moans filled the entire room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the whimpers started invading dreams ears, and he stopped to look up at george, who had an arm covering his face, visibly embarrassed as he tried to hold in his moans. dream reached up with his other hand, pulling george’s arm away and pinning it to the side of the bed. he towered over george once again and planted a kiss on the boys forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you don’t have to be embarrassed gogy, you’re ok, you’re safe.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george’s eyes lit of with mild tears, and he pulled dream into a passionate kiss as the blonde continued to pump their cocks together, both men releasing onto each other’s stomachs. the aftermath was bliss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after dream cleaned both of them up, they lay against each other, dream caressing george’s head as he held the small boy, almost as if protecting him with his own body. wind hit against the window in dreams room, the snow picking up once more that night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george couldn’t help but tear up at the warmth around him. he felt safe, loved, and mostly grateful. he didn’t know what would be of him without dream. the ding from a notification that came from his phone vibrated against the nightstand it lay on, but both boys ignored it, dozing off in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after all, the most important thing right now were their intertwined bodies, and of course, the cornflower on the kitchen counter. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. knots on a string</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sometimes knots come undone too easily<br/>other times they are stubborn and tightly intertwine with each other<br/>your knot with them may come undone, but all in all<br/>you can only cherish that you were able to form that knot in the first place <br/>and that connection will forever be marked on the material</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">dream awoke first from his slumber. it was rare when he had actual dreams, but that morning he vividly remembered the scenario his brain created while he was snuggled against george. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">it was the ringing that came from both his and george’s phone that interrupted his peaceful sleep. he rubbed his eyes which opened slowly, adjusting to the light that barged through the windows. in the winter, the sun rarely made an appearance and it was always covered by thick grey clouds which instead precipitated white flakes of snow, but that morning, the sun came out of its shell. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">the vibrations from dreams phone against the nightstand buzzed in the air, and the blonde sat up slowly to check his phone. slight groans and moans caught dreams attention instead, and he looked down at the beautiful form of sleeping george. the brunette had strands of hair covering parts of his face, his hand lay motionlessly next to his face while the other was placed a little below the other. both legs extended to the side, one tucked under the other as he shifted every so often to get comfortable. he had the form of a fetus exhaling slow shallow breathes, with the motion of his chest rising and falling every few seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">dream smiled as he looked down at the boy. he wanted to protect george, after all, he’d shown such vulnerability to dream the might before. george was his bestfriend after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">the word didn’t sit right with him anymore, and he started to question how exactly their relationship evolved overnight. their bodies intertwined, like a knot on a piece of string, hoping it would not come undone regardless of how many pulls and twists it took. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">after countless minutes of staring at george sleeping, he finally gathered the strength to reach over and grab his phone from the dark wood nightstand. it had been ringing from overloads of missed calls and messages dream simply didn’t want to check, as it would ruin the moment he was having with george.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">dream made an unrecognizable noise, his mouth gaped at the unread messages he was now scrolling through. he turned his head slowly towards his setup, seeing the familiar minecraft loading screen and twitch chat to the side. without purposely doing so, he had now pulled off an overnight sleep stream, and he mentally sighed at the awkwardness his viewers might be feeling. then he realized; when he initially left his house, he had not bothered to end the stream or mute his mic. his mic was on, it was left on throughout the whole night. tomato red was not sufficient enough to describe the color on dreams face as he walked over to his monitor, ending the stream without a word said and defeatedly standing there as he scrolled through twitter, seeing post after post about him and george’s unreleased sex audio. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">this time he actually sighed out loud and a migraine creeped its way into his head, cringing at how badly things had gotten so quickly. some part of dream felt awful about what was happening, such a personal thing that they wanted to wait on ended up being shown to thousands of people, who in a sense had no control over themselves and would torture them for the rest of their lives. but another part of dream laughed at how things would go from here on out, and he couldn’t help but glance at george who hadn’t stirred from his slumber. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">they would definitely figure it out later, but right now, dream made his way back to his now perceived lover and crawled into bed right next to him.he pulled the brunette closer to him, tucking george’s head under his chin while he ran a hand through his chocolate locks of hair. knots are hard to untie, and sure some may come undone easily compared to others, just as how some relationships work and others don’t. the world works that way, and maybe that piece of string wasn’t meant for knots after all. on the contrary, it can also be the perfect fit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">on the nightstand, george’s phone buzzed as he received a message from sapnap, a detailed apology he would wake up to in a few hours. he meant no harm, and they knew sometimes boundaries are mistakenly crossed. sapnap could only laugh after hearing about what happened, and he was truly happy for them both. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">dream only tightened the knot as he caressed george, loving him with his whole existence as he fell back into a deep sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">it would be christmas soon, and dream couldn’t wait to walk down the trail of lit trees with george again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you guys enjoyed this mini fic! :) thank you so much for the kind comments. i might add a christmas chapter to this later on, but for now this is it ! </p><p>i have another story in progress so feel free to check that out as well! </p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>